


[podfic] After the scouring

by Annapods



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: When Sam came home, there was a feather in Pippin’s cap, a horn on Merry’s hip. All Sam had was a box of dirt with one large, smooth seed tucked inside. Even in Mordor, Sam had only been fighting for the Shire. He spent the rest of his life helping things grow.Let’s talk about Sam crying over rabbit stew, because a brace of coneys had been a spot of luck, once; because even then, even when he still had his pots and his pans, when Frodo had not yet snarled at him and told him to go– Mr. Frodo had still been gone too far by then to ever come back again.Rosie, who did not cry easy, chopped onions so he would not be the only one with wet cheeks to scrub off. She asked him about herbs and spices, about stirring and cooking times, about what loaf would go best with it all. Sam said, “Rosemary, tarragon.” Part of him still rang against the greening metal of a copper pot dropped down a chasm and left somewhere on the edges of Mordor, but she saw him breathe deep and reach for thyme.(a story for Rosie Cotton)00:12:10 :: Written byDirgewithoutmusic.





	[podfic] After the scouring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [after the scouring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342164) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ats) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n0wfzjmmbcafy2j/%5BLOTR%5D%20After%20the%20scouring.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n0wfzjmmbcafy2j/%5BLOTR%5D%20After%20the%20scouring.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for KeeperofSeeds’ birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Dirgewithoutmusic for giving permission to podfic!

 


End file.
